


FLAME

by sei_heichou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Typos, maybe disgusting, sepertinyaagaktidaknyambung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rasanya, jika tidak mengiyakan, ia akan ditembak mati atau digantung sampai benar-benar mati."</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLAME

**_FLAME_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Nash Gold Jr._ **

**_Seijuurou Akashi_ **

**_Warning[!]: OOC, typo(s), (maybe) disgusting, too short (to be said a ‘story’), sepertinyaagaktidaknyambung_ **

* * *

 

**_‘berikan aku jawaban ya, atau kalau tidak, kau akan kubuang ke dasar neraka dan terbakar di dalamnya’_ **

* * *

 

_._

_“Jangan pernah bermain api. Berbahaya, karena kau bisa terbakar,”_

Sepenggal nasihat ibu memang harus didengarkan, dituruti jika perlu. Tapi sayanganya, sulit bagi Nash melakukannya. Mungkin ia bisa menuruti kata-kata ibunya jika saja ia masih berumur empat tahun, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bermain api memang berbahaya. Api harus dijauhi, api tidak boleh didekati. Jika tidak, ia tentu akan terbakar, bisa sebagian tubuhnya, atau bahkan hangus seluruhnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Nash sudah tidak sempat menghindar.

Ia siap terbakar dan ia siap merasakan sensasinya.

“Melamun lagi?”

Mata Nash berkedip mendapati telapak tangan Seijuurou berada di depan wajahnya. Ia baru ingat jika sedang belajar mata pelajaran fisika bersama pemuda di depannya. Mata Nash bergerak menatap buku fisika tebal yang tergeletak di meja tempat mereka belajar bersama. Belum ada coretan apapun di sana. Seharusnya sudah ada tulisan-tulisan acak berupa rumus-rumus tentang kalor maupun perpindahannya karena hampir tiga jam mereka mengerjakannya tugas di rumah Seijuurou.

“Ah, ya. Sampai dimana tadi, Sei?”

Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menghela nafas pelan.

“Kau masih berani bertanya kita sudah sampai dimana? Kita tidak pernah sampai dimanapun, Nash. Sejak tadi kau hanya melamun. Aku terlihat bodoh karena terlalu banyak berbicara sendiri. Kurasa begitu.”

“Tidak, kok. Kau bahkan terlihat menawan.”

“Ha?”

_Sialan._

Nash segera menutup mulutnya.

“Tidak, Sei. Maksudku, buku fisika  dan isinya dan segala rumus terkutuk ini membuatku bosan.”

Seijuurou menutup buku tulisnya lalu mengarahkannya ke kepala Nash. Dipukulnya kepala pirang itu dengan buku tulisnya. Cukup keras dan membuat Nash mengerang kesakitan.

“Nanti aku gegar otak, Sei!”

“Bagus. Kau akan tinggal cukup lama di rumah sakit dan aku tidak perlu lagi melihatmu. Bagaimana?”

.

_“Sekalipun indah, api tetap saja membakar. Menghanguskan segalanya. Perlahan maupun dengan cepat.”_

.

Dan kalimat itu terucap. Terdengar seperti paksaan, sebetulnya. Tidak ada permohonan, tidak ada kata halus penuh cita rasa romantis. Hanya sebuah perintah yang harus dituruti. Rasanya, jika tidak mengiyakan, ia akan ditembak mati atau digantung sampai benar-benar mati. Semacam _‘berikan aku jawaban ya, atau kalau tidak, kau akan kubuang ke dasar neraka dan terbakar di dalamnya’_.

Padahal, kalaupun Seijuurou menjawab dengan sebuah kata ‘ya’ ia akan tetap saja merasakan yang namanya neraka.

“Kekasihmu?”

Nash tidak mengangguk, apalagi mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Dan Seijuurou sangat benci hal ini. Pemuda sombong dan menyebalkan di depannya semakin itu terlihat memuakkan jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Terutama darinya, dari diri Seijuurou dan sekarang manusia pirang ini baru saja berkata—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya memberikan perintah pada Seijuurou untuk jadi kekasihnya.

“Bagaimana jika teman bermain shogi saja, Nash?”

“Kubakar semua mainan papan tidak bergunamu itu, Sei.”

Sudah bisa diduga. Pemuda temperamental di depannya ini memang sudah gila. Arogansinya benar-benar diatas rata-rata. Seijuurou salut, ada yang bisa melebihi dirinya dalam hal arogansi. Dan ini semakin terlihat menyenangkan.

Tahu mengapa?

Tentu saja semua arogansi itu bisa _runtuh_ dengan mudahnya. Yah, meskipun nanti akan bangkit lagi layaknya zombie yang sulit dibuat mati di permainan yang ada di dalam komputer Seijuurou.

Bagaiamana caranya?

Tentu Seijuurou saja yang mengetahuinya.

Mau melihat contohnya?

Seijuurou cukup menarik kerah kemeja putih milik Nash yang terpaksa membuat pemuda tegap itu membungkukkan badan, hingga wajah Nash sejajar dengan miliknya. Perlu diceritakan selanjutnya? Baiklah.

“Berani kau sentuh papan shogiku—“

Lalu hidung mereka bersentuhan.

“—kubakar kau hidup-hidup, Nash Gold Jr.”

Jika pada kondisi normal, biasanya Nash tidak mau kalah. Pemuda Amerika itu akan membalas ancaman Seijuurou tak kalah kejam. Tapi sayangnya, saat ini Nash tidak berada dalam situasi yang menguntungkan. Seijuurou paham benar jika Nash berada sedekat ini dengannya membuat seluruh syaraf pemuda itu lumpuh total. Pucuk hidung Seijuurou yang menyatu dengan ujung hidungnya cukup membuat Nash bisu.

Seijuurou tersenyum  tipis.

_Aku menang._

“Persetan dengan kebakaran, Sei.”

Hingga pada akhirnya punggung Seijuurou membentur dinding dibelakangnya dengan tubuh terkunci diantara badan Nash dan permukaan tembok yang sedikit dingin. Dan dengan sekejap mata, bibir keduanya bertemu.

.

_“Kau adalah api. Panas. Melepuh hancur jika tersentuh olehmu. Sayangnya aku menikmati, terbakar karenamu.”_

.

**FIN.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, finally NashAka again. Since when i didn't post anything here? Ah, whatever.


End file.
